Fade to Black
by Mel6
Summary: **Chapter 7 up** A Cats story about one white kit and a black demon...
1. Thistlewait

Fade to Black

1

Thistlewait was a tiny cat. 

It wasn't because of her age, for she was close to adulthood, which should have made her fairly large. And Thistle wished she could blame it on her breed, but she wasn't too sure what that was. Her fur was a give away at something exotic, it changed its colour in different lights. In sunlight it could almost be described as a light gold, while in fluorescent light it was a frosty blue. In ordinary light-bulb light she was a soft violet while in moonlight she was a silver colour. But Thistle had always liked the starlight, when a cloud blocked out the moon or just before it rose. Then her fur shone in all the colours, reflecting the starlight. 

She could blame it on family background, but she didn't have any. She had never had any. Her earliest memories were shrouded in mystery. The only thing she remembered clearly was the veterinary clinic. And, of course, there was then the pound. She didn't remember her mother or father, she didn't remember having any siblings. Nothing. But that had always been fine with her. 

Because of those first few months in the pound she had lost whatever innocents she may have once had. She had not been like normal kittens. Her face always held a look of infinite sadness but her eyes were usually filled with determination, not the far away and dreamy look that many kittens had. She was always thought as 'that strange little kitten' and was never truly excepted by the others. At least she had always seen it that way. 

Again because of her life in the pound she had always been suspicious of others, never to quick to make friendships and too stubborn, it seemed, to keep them. But still, she had always ached to be excepted, by any of them. In her mind she never had been. Maybe it was because, unlike many of the other cats, she had not been born into a family of cats that had been excepted. She was a rogue, she was no ones daughter. She had only ever been tolerated because she was the Timon's kitten. 

But now she didn't know if she even be tolerated any more. Probably not, she wasn't the Timon's cat any more, she hadn't been anyone's cat for a very long time. Oh, there were a lot of houses where she had stayed, where she had slept or where she had eaten. But she never stayed long, she was always moving. 

Her name, Thistle, wasn't even given to her by other cats, though it could have because of her murky green eye. Oh no, a dog in the pound, as an insult had given it to her, in order to show her as something that stings, but quickly forgotten. The name had stuck. And so she wasn't the luckiest cat on Earth. That also showed in the family who had taken her in. The Timon's parents were neglectful and the children were mean. That was the main reason she had left, along with many others, but that was the main one. 

Now she wondered if any of them would reconise her now. She wasn't young kitten anymore, but she doubt that the older cats would have forgotten her, the young ones would have, and some would have been born after she had left. But those her around her own age surely would remember her. Rum Tug Tugger, Bombalurina and Demeter had all been a little older but they would remember her. And she wondered if the would except her at the Jellicle ball tonight. They had a lot of reasons not to, but she would see. 

Carefully she padded her way through the street, pausing as people did to pat her. Thistle wasn't beyond begging for a meal. It was sunny and she knew it would be a while before the sun set, but she would wait. 

Her eyes scanned the crowd and fell on one cat that, like her, was prodding through the street. She slowed and came to an uncertain stop: he had grown since she had last seen him. He was larger, the great tuff of fur around his neck seemed to have grown twice as large. But he still walked with that confident swagger, as if the people on the street only walked there because he had allowed them to. She wondered if, like the many years before, the kittens still worshipped him. 

His brown eyes suddenly caught her green ones and Thistle saw recognition and surprise run across his face. 

At that point Thistle panicked. She wasn't ready to face the bombarding of questions, not yet. While her mind panicked, her body stayed still and relaxed until Rum Tug Tugger took a step toward her. Then she stood, smiling at him she gave him a kittish wink and dashed down the nearest ally. His questions would have to wait until tonight… 

Mistoffelees stretched out his fingers as he lay on his back, arching his spine and wiggling his fingertips. He rolled, bringing his head up, resting it on the palm of his hand and blinking his smoky blue eyes. "So?" 

Rum Tug Tugger and Demeter glanced at each other. Demeter, a cute tabby with a spiky collar was surprised. "Don't you think that's interesting? We have heard a word about Thistlewait in three years, and here she is, as if nothing has happened." 

Mistoffelees yawned, rubbing a paw along his white eyelids. "You woke me up to tell me something I could have found out tonight? Besides," now he rolled onto his stomach, his nimble legs kicking into the air and his cheek resting on his crossed arms. His dreamy eyes were still looking to the other two cats, "do you really think she'd stay here after the misery you made her life?" 

Demeter blushed with shame, the white fur on her cheeks turning a soft pink, reflecting the colour of her skin beneath. Rum Tug Tugger looked back and forth between the two. "Did I miss something?" 

"You mean," again he stretched out, purring low in his throat, "how both Bombalurina and Demeter here made life for Thistle quite terrifying. I'm surprised she stayed as long as she did." 

"That was a long time ago," Demeter muttered, "don't you think we're sorry about it?" 

"No," Mistoffelees said simply, "I never thought you were sorry about what you did to her." Mistoffelees sat up slowly, finally looking a little more awake. Mistoffelees had always been the kind of cat that you never knew exactly what was going on behind his masked face. He was a beautiful midnight that flared a deep sea blue like crushed velvet. All except his white face, stomach and two of his legs. He was small, nimble and able to get out of any situation. Mistoffelees also held a power that no one else understood, a lightening of some sort. 

"But at the time what she felt wasn't the point, was it? You two just didn't like being up staged by a little kitten." 

"She's not a little kitten anymore," Rum Tug Tugger licked his lips and Demeter looked at him. 

Mistoffelees rolled his smoky eyes. "It doesn't matter now any way, we'll just have to wait for tonight and see what happens…" 

tbc…


	2. Back at the junkyard

Thanks for all the comments, I hope you all enjoy this small series.

2

Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie both swaggered down the alley. Rumpleteazer was a tabby with ginger, black and light brown stripes. Her stomach was white and she wore a pearl necklace. 

Mungojerrie was the same, his colours only a little darker then Rumpleteazer's and he had no white patch on his stomach. Pausing to admire a pile of rubbish they almost didn't see the bundle of light coloured fur come hurtling around the corner and toward them. They blinked in surprise, turning their faces to look at each other as three large dogs came around the corner toward them. 

"Run," the cat whispered. Though her voice was soft Rumpleteazer's and Mungojerrie's over sensitive hearing picked it up easily. Not that they were going to hang around and wait for the dogs. They were already turning as the cat spoke. 

The little cat was fast and pulled ahead of them easily, leading the way. Suddenly the cat shifted course, heading down another side street and straight into a large trash can. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie followed, glad to be in a place where all the other smells would off set the dogs. They waited, each cat not daring to breathe as the dogs passed. And then they were gone. 

Rumpleteazer let out a grateful breath of air and looked to the running cat. And she stopped in surprise. The cat before her she knew, but she had changed much since she last met her. She was just as small as ever but she seemed tinier because now she was scrawny, as if she hadn't had a decent meal in months. Her coat was a mess, dirty and scruffy with patches missing from many fights no doubt. And those murky green eyes were mournful and sad. 

"Oh Thistle luv," Rumpleteazer cooed, reaching forward and taking the banana peel from off her head. "What happened?" Thistle shrugged and smiled lopsidedly. "I guess territories have changed since I was last here. This all use to be cat territory." Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie exchanged glances before turning back to Thistle. "Yea, a lot of stuff has changed." 

Thistle's smile grew, "but obviously not you two, you're as inseparable as ever." They both grinned, "of course." Mungojerrie nodded, "we never change, we'll be still nicking things together when where old and crabby, right Teazer?" He gave her a playful push. "Speak for yourself Mungo!" she puffed up like a peacock, making a cute face. "I intend to stay young forever." 

Thistle smiled. She had never had a problem with these two, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie had always been carefree, and in trouble all the time so Thistle had always felt at home with them. 

"Umm… are you going to the Ball tonight luv?" Rumpleteazer prodded softly. Thistle ruffled her fur in an effort to shake the dirt and grime out of it. She had no luck. "Yes," she whispered, crawling out of the trash and sticking her head over the edge of the can. There was no one there. "So I'll see you guys there, right?" She didn't wait for an answer, jumping over the rim she landed easily on the ground. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer both stuck their heads over the rim and watched Thistle look right and left at the end of the alley and go left. 

They both looked at each other. "Well," Mungojerrie drawled, "this is going to be one interesting night…" 

Thistle trudged through the streets toward the junkyard. She hadn't been here in three years but still she remembered everything. It was like this place was etched in her soul. But fate, being not without a sense of irony, had other ideas. Even though she felt just so right for this place, she had never before felt so wrong. In other towns and cities she felt… excepted by its inhabitants, but she couldn't settle down in the environment. While here she felt shunned but at ease in the setting. Sighing she shook her head, looking down a familiar alley. It was still there. To the untrained eye it was just a wooden create over hung with tarp and filled with old rags. But to Thistle it had been a fortress, a place where she had hid from the Timon's children and from both Demeter and Bombalurina scornful faces. Thistle stood straighter. But she wasn't a little kitten any more. Looking up to the clear sky, dimming as the sun made its decent and the sparkling pinpoints of stars appeared Thistle made a decision. Tonight she would make her choice; would she stay here, or continue to move, becoming a rogue cat. She shook her head, attempting to clear her thoughts. Time would tell… 

Munkustrap looked lazily at the three cats before him. The junkyard was just nice for this time of day, but Munkustrap new it would get colder during the progression of the night and he was glad to have a fur coat. His coat, a blue grey striped assortment would keep him quite warm. "So what do you want me to do about it?" Rum Tug Tugger gave a customary shrug but both Demeter and Mistoffelees spoke at the same time. "Nothing," Mistoffelees muttered. "Something," Demeter cried out. The two cats glared at each other. Munkustrap sighed, rubbing his face with one of his paws. "And here I was thinking it was just going to be a normal day," he muttered. Mistoffelees looked at Munkustrap, "she hasn't done anything wrong, you know that." Demeter snorted, "she hasn't been here, she's not a Jellical cat anymore." "Look," Munkustrap stood up, "I know Thistle hasn't been here for three years and whether she's in the right or wrong, it has nothing to do with me. Talk to Old Deuteronomy, not me." He turned to leave but turned his head to Demeter, "and you'd better get a hold on your jealousy before you do." And then he was gone. Mistoffelees looked to Demeter too, and he didn't understand. "Why do you hate her so much?" "I-" she started but was interrupted. "Oh Luvs you just won't believe who we just bumped into," Rumpleteazer, followed closely by Mungojerrie, came skipping up. "Thistle's back," Rumpleteazer was bursting with energy and Mistoffelees could tell that she couldn't wait for the Ball tonight. "We know," Rum Tug Tugger muttered, obviously bored. Rumpleteazer's bubble of delight deflated a little. "Well, oh mighty Tugger, I bet you didn't know she was coming to the Ball." "She is?" Demeter jumped in quickly. "Ah huh," Mungojerrie answered, "last time she spoke to us anyway." Demeter looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled, "well, I gotta go find Bomb, see you all tonight? Ciao." 

Mistoffelees caught Demeter's wrist and turned her so she was looking at him. "You're not going to hurt her, are you Dem?" He hated to ask the question of her, they had grown up together and had become fairly fast friends since they were kittens. 

Demeter looked into his smoky blue eyes and saw her own amber eyes reflected in them. She could see the jealousy in her eyes but she also that Mistoffelees, if it came to it, would stick by her. "Just keep out of this Misto, you don't want to get involved." And then she too was gone. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie looked at each other. "Umm…" Rumpleteazer asked, "what's going on?" 

Thistle stopped at the edge of the junkyard and pondered her sanity. Was it such a good idea to come back? She knew that there were a few that liked her, but they were, as she said, they were few. And the others were more likely to side with Demeter. And so she paused at the edge of the rest of her life, either the greatest choice or worst mistake she couldn't be sure. She waited, but she didn't know what for, divine inspiration perhaps. 

"Hello Thistlewait," a soft voice whispered in her ear. It took every ounce of Thistle's willpower not to scream out. And even then she couldn't suppress the surprised shudder that rippled through her body. "Mistoffelees," she returned the greeting curtly, angry with herself that she had been surprised. Usually that kind of neglectfulness would have gotten her killed anywhere but here. She lifted her murky eyes to Mistoffelees face just in time to see a flicker of surprise flash on it. He obviously hadn't expected to see her keep so composed, his antics usually always made her cry out at the very least. Or maybe it was the strength behind her lovely green eyes. 

The look of surprise didn't last long. "I heard you were back," he moved from his crouched position he had used to surprise her and stood upright with his head high. Even small Mistoffelees was almost twice as large as Thistle. "You've changed." It was a statement, not a question, even though she hadn't changed physically since they'd last seen each other. "Yes, I'm not a little kitten any more," she whispered. Mistoffelees knew what she meant. "Aren't you going in?" he prodded softly. Thistle looked forlornly to the junkyard. "I don't know," she shook her head, "maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Mistoffelees smiled in the dim lighting. "Come on, we don't bite." Her head snapped back to him and she frowned darkly, remembering the life that she had lived last time she was here. "Yes they do," she took a step back, "especially-" "Thistle," a cold voice cooed from behind them. Thistle forced a violent hiss trapped in her mouth but Mistoffelees felt her stiffen beside him and could see her claws extend slightly. Very carefully she turned to the speaker. Bombalurina was as beautiful as ever. She was a tabby cat with a mixture of reds, black and white fur that she took a lot of pride in. She had had her eye on Rum Tug Tugger for quite a while if Thistle remembered rightly. Her spiked collar, much like Demeter's who stood beside her, glinted in the moonlight. "You haven't changed a bit," she whispered coolly. Thistle smiled coldly, "yes, I'm lucky to still look so young." 

The air around the three girls electrified and quickly stepped in to stop the impending argument. "Why don't we join the others," he said quickly. Bombalurina forced a smile. "Yes, why don't we." She stepped forward and Mistoffelees found his arms hooked by both Bombalurina and Demeter. "Are you coming Thistle?" she asked. 

Thistle was poised at the edge of the junkyard, sniffing the air delicately. Something didn't smell right, and it had nothing to do with the three cats in fount of her. It was something… wrong. Something out of place on such a night of joy. Why did she feel like she was being led into a trap… 

tbc…


	3. Scatter Cat

Another chapter ^_^

3

Thistle entered the junkyard, her eyes instantly adjusting to the different light. Out in the open the sun was setting and there was a soft glow that had fallen over the clearing. But in the junkyard the light was dimmer, the cold was already slinking in tendrils through out the garbage. Thistle's fur was fine but it still kept the warmth in. 

She followed more then just a few paces behind the other cats. Thistle tried to tell herself that she was just being paranoid but the feeling of danger just didn't leave. It was disconcerting and Thistle was worried. The feeling wasn't aimed precisely at her, but at everyone, everyone who would journey within this junkyard tonight. And that scared her more then anything else did. 

And she just couldn't leave. There weren't many Jellical cats that would be able to protect themselves from what she sensed. She'd have to stay, or live hating herself for the rest of her life. And she wasn't prepared for that. 

She paused again to sniff the air but it didn't help, the overwhelming smell of garbage clouded everything else. That was another danger, for she wasn't able to smell what was coming. She'd have to be on her guard all night. 

Thistle turned her eyes back to the other cats in time to see two young ones both come bounding out of a pile of rubbish. One, the larger of the two, was pure white with a simple black band around her neck. The second was smaller and much more petite. Her colouring was a dark brown splashed with golds and reds and her collar was spiked like Demeter's and Bombalurina's. And neither of them Thistle knew. 

They were both young, obviously both just coming out of kittenhood and still playfully cute. The white cat turned her crystal clear blue eyes on Thistle and the other followed suit, her eyes an arresting hazel. They both looked at her with open curiosity but none of the hostility that their elders did. The white one, the most inquisitive of the two, moved forward. 

Thistle watched her but didn't make a move to counter her, neither moving forwards nor backwards. The young cat stopped and cocked her head to the side in surprise, as if she smelled something familiar. 

"Victoria!" Bombalurina barked and the white cat turned her head towards her. "Keep away from her, she's not worth the trouble she causes." 

Thistle smiled with delight, bowing dramatically to Bombalurina. "Of course I'm not worth it." 

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, ducking nimbly out of Demeter's and Bombalurina's arms. "Come on Thistle, you have much right to be here as everyone else." 

Thistle chuckled but she still paused, sniffing the air again. Still nothing. Mistoffelees followed her example, lifting his small nose toward the rapidly dimming sky. His eyes clouded in confusion and he looked to her. He could smell the danger too. But the others were already making their way to the centre of the junkyard and they had no other choice but to follow. 

Many of the other cats were already grouping. 

Thistle recognised a lot of them. Munkustrap was with a group of cats, one being the black and white spotted Alonzo. A few kittens were dotted around the edges, watching Rum Tug Tugger with delight. 

The spark of danger was there but it was almost over run with the memories of this place that filled Thistle. The thought that she did not belong was still fresh in her mind. She stayed at the edges, even at Mistoffelees urging. She wasn't ready for this, she didn't want to be here. 

"Thistle?" She lifted her eyes and found herself staring into the surprised brown eyes of Skimbleshanks the Railway Train Cat. His coat was a mixture spotted gold and light brown fur, covered with an old dark brown vest. His whiskers twitched in surprise. 

Sighing, the decision made for her, she smiled up at Skimble, pouncing up to the pole that he was perched upon. "Thistlewait?" Her smiled grew and he returned it, rubbing his nose against hers in greeting. "I missed you." 

She let him rub his head down her neck in his brotherly gesture and she placed her cheek against his soft fur, closing her eyes. He smelt clean and slightly of lavender. Suddenly she felt at home. This was what she had missed, what had brought her back from her roaming. She reluctantly pulled back. 

Skimble stared at the small cat. She was still as beautiful as she had been when they had first met, but though she hadn't gained in height she seemed to have grown stronger. Maybe it had something to do with the cold glint in her eyes… 

"Hey everyone," he called and Thistle's head snapped back and forth as he spoke, looking to the other cats. "Thistle's back." 

Thistle watched as the others looked to Skimble and she straightened under their surprised gazes. She was going to stay and wait this out, even if she didn't think she belonged. And she still had to get to the bottom of that feeling that they were in some kind of danger. 

Munkustrap lifted his head and his grey eyes caught and held hers. He had been pleasantly surprised when he had heard she was here earlier that mourning, but he hadn't been sure if she'd turn up to the Jellical Ball. She was the same old cat, she hadn't grown an inch. He had a feeling that everyone who had known her was thinking the very same thing. Carefully he moved toward her, stopping just beneath the pole she was on. She followed him with her eyes, but wasn't sure what she was to do. 

Skimble helped her out, prodding her with his noes. She landed gracefully on the ground but kept her eyes firmly planted there, refusing to look him in the eye. How he must hate her, how they all must hate her- 

Then his face pressed his forehead to hers, causing her eyes to stare into his. He was purring. Her eyes widened in surprise, as he closed his and rubbed his noes lovingly against hers. He wasn't telling her to leave, he wasn't attacking her, and he wasn't even glaring at her, as she knew both Demeter and Bombalurina would be. He was excepting her back into the tribe. 

She pulled back in alarm, staring him in the face. She then let her gaze run over the faces of all the other cats. They were not filled with hatred as she thought they would be, but with surprise and curiosity. It scared her. 

"What a touching reunion," the voice was cold, drawled honeyliy but slightly amused. Thistle lifted her eyes to where the voice had come from. The cat was large and sat on the hood of one of the many cars. He was completely black but his eyes were an exotic gold and they stared lazily back at her. He was lean, beautiful and his coat was kept clean and shinning. "Pity I have to break it up." 

As if some unknown bell had rung there was a collective bark and three large dogs dashed into the junkyard. Thistle didn't give herself time to be surprised or alarmed, she simply acted. She caught one of the young kittens by the scruff of the neck and herded the others through a small pipe, one in which the dogs wouldn't be able to get their noes' through. She turned back in time to see one of the dogs heading for Mr Mistoffelees. 

Mistoffelees had been no where near the entrance and yet they came for him. Thistle cried out in alarm but neither she nor he reacted fast enough. He was flying though the air, a small cry of surprise passing his lips. His head connected with a lead pipe with a sickening thud. He fell, tumbling unmoving to the ground. Thistle could not see if he was breathing or not. 

White-hot anger raced through her, filled her very soul. It was the fury that she had only ever released once, to Bombalurina. It was the kind of anger that she never showed if she could help it. But now the very thought of Mistoffelees lying there filled her with such rage that she couldn't make a single rational thought. Her mouth opened and she let out a bone-crunching hiss, her eyes glowing bright in anger. All sound in the junkyard stopped. 

But then the laughter started. It was a soft purr, hauntingly beautiful and infuriatingly perfect. The hairs of Thistle's back stood on end and she turned from Mistoffelees to the laughing cat. He dropped from his place on the hood, landing gracefully and padding toward her. 

"I think that's enough for now," he purred, addressing the dogs. They stopped their movement obediently but when one of the cats who were still in the junkyard tried to move they would growl warningly. There was no way for them to leave, even if they wanted to, which they did. The black cat walked around Thistle, looking her over appreciatively. He liked what he saw. "I heard you'd arrived, I have been following your movements for a while." 

Thistle didn't notice his slinking grace, if she had her mind in check she would have noticed his shimmering coat and earth shattering beauty. But she only envisioned ripping his throat out. "I've been looking forward to finally meeting the explosive Thistlewait that I've heard so much about." He looked down at her with hungry golden eyes, "you're just the kind of cat I'm looking for." 

Her green eyes smouldered and she looked at him through heavy lashes. "What makes you think I'd ever join with you?" she hissed. 

He smiled suddenly, his eyes sparkling. He bent close to her ears so only she would hear him speak, "because if you don't, I won't just hurt one, I'll kill them all." He stood up straight, winking at her, "think it over, you can call me Scatter Cat, for want of a better name. Come on boys." And then both he and the dogs were gone… 

tbc…


	4. More then meets the eye

4

Thistle was the first to Mistoffelees side. He lay there almost like he was sleeping his smoky eyes closed peacefully. Thistle lay down beside him, pressing her forehead against his. She waited for what seemed like eternity until she felt his soft breath move against her own fur. Thank god he was alive. Thistle sighed in relief, lifting her paw she ran it down the fur on his face, letting the tips of her fingers brush lightly over his closed eyelids. Mistoffelees shuddered slightly. 

"Mistoffelees?" she whispered softly. Her noes was pressed to his, her lips barely a whisker width from his. "Misto? Please wake up." Her voice croaked at the end and for the first time that night the thought that she might lose him entered her head. She cringed away from the thought but it wouldn't leave. Her eyes filled and because of it she missed the twitch his eyelids made. Now that the tears were there she couldn't stop them from falling and she closed her eyes from his lifeless face. 

She missed him opening his own smoky blue eyes, missed them come out of their confused state upon the sight of her and into a look of delight and… what ever else he kept in those sleepy depths. But he did smile, lifting his own paw and stroking it against the soft fur on her face. 

Thistle gasped, her eyes shooting open and staring blindly into his. She stared, scrambling up so she was sitting over him, looking down into those laughing eyes. He moved to follow, cringing slightly, but moved halfway up into a sitting position. She grabbed him in a makeshift hug, tears still falling from her eyes she rested her head against his shoulder. It was at this point, as she lifted her eyes to the stars, that she'd join with Scatter Cat… 

Munkustrap stared at her. "You must be joking!?" He spoke in alarm. 

Thistle lifted her paw, licking at a dirty spot on it from her morning. "Must you talk so loudly?? I really didn't want everyone to know, but if you want a panic…" She let the sentence hang but her forest green eyes caught his and held them meaningfully. 

He sobered, understanding her thinking. "But you can't seriously be thinking of joining with him? He's a monster." Munkustrap's voice dropped, "they reckon that's why Macavity hasn't been seen around for a while. Everyone reckons that this 'Scatter Cat' has run him out. I've never liked Macavity but anyone's better then him." 

Thistle just shrugged, "like I care about Macavity, he wasn't the one who offered me a spot, Scatter Cat did." She stood up carefully, "besides, I'm more welcome there then I am here." 

Munkustrap was surprised and the look showed on his face, "do you really believe that?" 

Again she shrugged, it was elegant like her every move, "maybe you should talk to Bombalurina and Demeter about that." Now she turned from him, "besides, I don't have to explain myself to you, apparently I'm 'not a Jellical cat anymore'." 

And then she left, leaving a puzzled Munkustrap to ponder the inner workings of Thistle… 

Mistoffelees was quite lively for a cat whose life had not been certain the night before. He bounded into the junkyard, his eyes shining wide in wakefulness. His tail twitched with delight and he couldn't wait to see what today brought. Mistoffelees didn't stop to think about what had made him so happy, especially after the events from the night before. For some reason those events had completely left his mind. Besides, other then being a little cat gossip, it would have all been forgotten by now. 

Those were the thoughts that were screaming through Mistoffelees mind as he came into the centre of the junkyard. So he didn't notice the unnatural quite at first, he didn't notice that the few cats that inhabited the junkyard were silent or speaking in soft whispers. Nor did Mistoffelees notice the looks of worry and sadness he got from the few cats who noticed him. He didn't notice that even the most playful of the kittens, Victoria and Jemima, the kitten Thistle had saved the night before, were slinking sullenly around the rubbish piles. 

Mistoffelees would wonder later what precisely had been on his mind for him to be so blind to everything around him. He saw Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger talking quietly in one corner and he pranced towards them. They saw him approach and watched him with sad looks. He still didn't notice. 

"Hey guys, anything happening?" he smiled winningly at them. 

They both stared at him in alarm. "You haven't heard..?" Munkustrap spoke slowly, digesting the fact. 

Mistoffelees frowned slightly. "Heard what? What's happening?" His eyes roved the junkyard, "and where's Thistle." 

"She's 'what's happening' old buddy," Rum Tum Tugger spoke softly. "You were kind of out of when everything happened last night, I'm surprised no one's told you yet," he muttered to himself. 

"What happened?" Mistoffelees asked again. He had a bad feeling about this, a really bad sinking feeling. 

"Thistle decided she'd leave," now Victoria, followed by Jemima, spoke up, joining the group. 

Something in Mistoffelees mind shattered, his very heart skipped a beat. His ears rang loudly but he still managed to hear himself speak with a calmness he didn't possess. "Why did she leave?" 

"The black tom, 'Scatter Cat', offered Thistle a place in his gang. She informed me earlier this morning that she was going to take him up on his offer. She… believes she is not welcome here." Munkustrap spoke gravely. 

"What else did she say…?" the words rang in his ears. Mistoffelees found it hard to make coherent thoughts but it seemed his mind knew the right questions to ask. 

"She said to ask Bombalurina and Demeter about it. Hey," Munkustrap cried out in surprise, "where are you going?" Mistoffelees had spun on his heels, walking away. 

"To do just that…" 

Bombalurina and Demeter were relatively easy to find, they had found a nice, quite place in the junkyard. Demeter was curled up on a wheeled chair and Bombalurina was stretched out on an old two-seater couch. Both were dozing lightly in the midday sun when Mistoffelees found them. 

He wasn't in the best of moods, in fact, this was possibly the worst mood anyone could have found him in. He was pissed, and rightly so, one of the nicest person he knew was going to leave him in the lurch. At first Mistoffelees had been devastated that she was just going to run out on them, again. Then he got angry, furious. What right did she have to do that to them? To him? Determined to find her reasons he found the two cats as quickly as possible. 

Striding into their secluded area, a look of red fury on his face, he moved up to Demeter's wheeled chair… and knocked it out from beneath her. 

Demeter awoke with a violent hiss as the chair moved. She was on her feet for barely a moment when it smashed into a solid looking car. She yowled in fury as she was propelled through the air, falling unceremoniously into a pile of smelly garbage. Bombalurina awoke dizzy and surprised at her cry and toppled to the ground in a less than graceful fashion. She blinked a few times in order to wake herself up and stared up into the grim face of Mistoffelees. 

Demeter lifted her head out of the garbage. "Mistoffelees!" She cried out angrily, "what the hell was that for?" 

He barely glanced at her but when he spoke it was to both of them. "I suppose you both know what Thistle's done..?" he fought to keep his voice level. He didn't succeed. 

Bombalurina, a shamefaced pink from being caught by surprise, stood up and shook the dirt out of her fur. She failed to notice the slight crack in his voice… but Demeter didn't. "What are you talking about Mistoffelees?" 

"You don't know?" he prodded. 

Demeter frowned, "other then the fact everyone thinks she's a hero from what happened last nigh? From the way she saved the kittens from the dogs? If that's not it then we have no idea what you're talking about." 

"My you two have gotten slack," he commented with false lightness. They both continued to look at him in confusion, Demeter scrambling out of the rubbish she was in. "So neither of you know that Thistle is taking Scatter Cat up on his supposed 'offer'?" 

"My God," Demeter cried out in genuine alarm, "but she's a hero!" 

"Why would she want to do that?" Bombalurina agreed with Demeter. 

"Apparently you two have something to do with her choice." He spoke as calmly as he could muster, but it wasn't working too well. 

Bombalurina and Demeter both looked at each other and it was Demeter who sighed, who turned back to Mistoffelees and spoke steadily. "About a week before Thistle left the Timon's kids had beaten her up pretty badly. We didn't notice anything wrong until Bombalurina said something nasty to her. She lashed out but not the normal way. She lashed out with something like your lightening, only this was a ball of green fire. It almost hit Bomb, but she jumped out of the way. The bush behind her wasn't so lucky, it exploded. We were to scared to say anything so we picked on her until she left, her own gift scared her." 

Demeter sighed softly, "what we did wasn't right but we were scared that she'd lose her temper at someone who wasn't as quick and that they'd die because we didn't do something about it. You know yourself that people were scared of your gift until you learnt to control it." 

Mistoffelees sighed, understanding what they were saying. "You could have told someone, you could have told me." 

"You didn't tell anyone about your gift until you could control it," Bomb pointed out, "she hasn't either, what right do we have to tell everyone something that she didn't want them to know." She paused slightly, "she must have better control over it, or why else would she come back in the first place?" 

Mistoffelees frowned, "if she has, then why is she leaving now? There must be more to this entire mess then meets the eye…"

tbc


	5. Star Blazer

Star Blazer belongs to my friend Grace, ain't she cute?

5

Thistle sighed as she walked down the street. The sun was annoying. It wasn't that it was blinding her, nor was it too hot. Maybe it had something to do with the feeling that today should have been overcast. She felt like a pit had opened up and she had fallen into it. She felt as if she had lost everything again, only this time it was worse. It was like she'd lost apart of her soul… 

She didn't realise she was going past the old Kensington place until she was looking up at its high rafters. Slightly surprised she stopped and looked up at it. If she remembered rightly, this place was suppose to be haunted. At that she smiled, the people around here were so superstitious. 

Thistle was watching the very top most room when she saw the flash of bright light. Her eyes widened in surprise but she convinced herself it was just a random spark of electricity. Later, when she'd thought about it more, Thistle would realise that that spark actually looked like a lightening strike… 

Later Thistle found herself in a bad part of the neighborhood, the best place in the world to find a Scatter Cat. She prodded easily in and out of the dark alleyways, she had done it many times. Thistle had always seemed to find herself in bad parts of towns, as if she were drawn to them. Maybe this was where she belonged, she mused. 

Sighing grumpily she slipped into another alley. No body was anywhere when Thistle went looking for them. 

"Why hello," Thistle didn't even bother to lift her head. She knew who it was. 

"You wouldn't believe just how hard a cat you are to find." Thistle sat regally and looked up to Scatter Cat. Now that she had calmed down Thistle got her first proper look at him. He was stretched out on a lounge chair that someone had put into the alley. His chin rested on one arm, the other dangling off the side. His long tail swished back and forth lazily and Thistle could see a fine scar run up his back leg to the base of his tail. He was looking at her with amused but watchful golden eyes. 

"Am I?" He asked simply, standing and stretching. He yawned. Thistle watched his movements through hooded green eyes. His every movement was graceful and precise and Thistle's appreciative eye could see that he was a born fighter, like she was. 

"Yes," she answered simply in return. She watched as he dropped to the floor, watched as he circled her twice. He stopped in front of her so he was staring right into her face. 

"So I assume you've made you decision then…" he continued to stare into her bright green eyes. 

"I have," she whispered. They both knew, without words, what that decision was… 

Mistoffelees didn't realise that he'd walked right past her until she was halfway down the street from him. His mind had been so full of thoughts about Thistle that he had walked straight passed her. When he finally realised that he had he stopped in the middle of the pavement. He was surprised, it was quite a feat not to notice. He turned so he was facing her and raced up to her. "Where were you last night?" 

Star Blazer, or Blaze as the Jellicals knew her, glanced up at Mistoffelees. She was beautiful, a small Queen, and looked like a strawberry milkshake. She was almost completely pink, with the exception of her white face, chest and tip of her tail. Her eyes were a sparkling blue that narrowed as she looked at him. There was a silver lightening bolt shaped birthmark that ran over her right eye and down her cheek. "I was late," she purred in her husky tone. "When I got there no one, and I mean no one, was there." She looked away from him, her small pink noes screwing up prettily. "Must've been a pretty boring Jellical Ball." 

"Oh, you couldn't be further from the truth." She looked at him in surprise and Mistoffelees smiled tiredly down at Blaze. "You haven't met Thistle, have you? No of course you wouldn't have. You weren't here back when she was." He lost his smile, "she's smaller then you, you know?" 

Blaze snorted, "that's hard to believe." She looked up at Mistoffelees grave face, "you're serious? This I gotta see." He opened his mouth to protest but Blaze bowled on. "Oh no you don't Misto! You've now told me about her you have to introduce us. Where is she?" 

It was slightly amusing but Mistoffelees couldn't bring himself to smile. "If you'd just give me a moment my dear Blaze I was going to tell you that nobody knows where she's gone. But we all have ideas." 

"This just keeps getting better and better. First we have a cat who I've never met but you obviously know her. And now she's missing? Nothing interesting ever happens around here and now this? Anything else I should know?" Blaze smiled at him. 

"Well, we all assume that she's joined up with the new 'mob boss' in town," Mistoffelees muttered absently. 

Blaze face paled beneath her fur and she looked ghostly, "Scatter Cat??" she hissed softly. 

Mistoffelees nodded and fought not to look surprised. "You know him?" 

"Of him," she corrected softly, "we've had a few 'run ins'. He's not one to be messed with." 

"Then why would he go after Thistle?" Mistoffelees pondered. 

Blaze shrugged but muttered, "she has to be someone special, or with a special power. That's why he came after me…" 


	6. Jaded Black and Christian Rogue

Almost done ^_^ another two chapters and the epilogue, I hope you have your hankies ^_^

6

Mistoffelees stopped in the middle of the pavement. "What do you mean 'that's why he came after me'?" 

Blaze too stopped and turned around to face him, a surprised look etched on her face. "I thought you knew… Or at the very least I thought he would've asked you too. He has a thing for magical cats…" 

"A 'thing'?" Mistoffelees was puzzled. 

She waved him off absently, "he likes power, and as magical cats we give him that. He has none himself so he collects others who do." 

"And Thistle's going to join him," Mistoffelees mused. 

"Silly girl," Blaze sighed with a shake of her head. "He'll use her and abuse her and then dump her like a ton of bricks when he finds someone better." 

"Thistle's a pretty good judge of character," Mistoffelees muttered, "she'd have to know that he'd be like that so why's she joining with him." 

Blaze shrugged and turned up her noes as they got to the place where the pavement was at its whitest and the sun shone straight off it and into their eyes. She controlled a sneeze that'd set off her power for sure. "Maybe she's not joining him out of her own free will. Maybe he threatened her." 

"Or," Mistoffelees added with a slight draw, "Maybe he threatened someone she's close too." 

"How do you figure that?" Blaze rubbed her watering eyes, she couldn't wait to get into the dark, cool junkyard. 

"Thistle's a tough Kit, she'd kill him the moment he threatened her. But if he's threatening someone else, like another Jellical perhaps, she'd do anything to help them, including giving up her own freedom." 

"And that means, now she's with Scatter Cat, she'll bully us into anything, just to keep us safe," Blaze looked at Mistoffelees, "and everyone will hate her…" 

Thistle stared at Scatter Cat in surprise, "you did what to Macavity?" 

Scatter Cat smiled at his ingenuity. They were in what Scatter Cat had said was Macavity's old hide out, a broken down warehouse at the other side of the city no less. The overpowering smell of rats, the kind that Macavity had working for him, was drowned out by the smell of the dogs that were lying around the warehouse. Macavity wasn't there but Scatter Cat was and he lounged on what could only have be Macavity's thrown. Thistle sat next to him, on a cushion on the ground. Scattered around the floor of the warehouse were dogs. Big dogs and small dogs. It was a cat's worst nightmare yet Scatter Cat was impressed in the way Thistle looked completely at home around them, cleaning an obviously stubborn dirty paw. 

"Ran him out, my dog comrades became too much for his scrawny rats." Scatter Cat muttered with a lazy smile, scratching behind his ears. "Macavity was a smart Tom but he had it all wrong. Dogs are a lot stronger and a lot more loyal then any rat is. They're also easier to please." He smiled winningly down at the small cat. "Just a few bones here and there, a nice juicy cat every now and then." 

Thistle just stared at him with those oh-so-green eyes, not phased in the slightest by the underlying threat. She cocked her head to the side, pondering her next question. "Is Scatter Cat you're real name?" 

"No," he didn't elaborate straight away, but Thistle continued to stare at him until he was forced to break the silence. "My real name is Jaded-" 

Now Thistle's expression changed and an amused smile crossed her face as she looked up at him. "Not really a big Tom's name is it? No wonder you changed it to Scatter Cat." 

He continued as if he hadn't heard Thistle's sarcastic remark. "Black. Jaded Black." 

The effect of Thistle was instantaneous. She lost her smile and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. His words were cold, hollow and ultimately evil. The name stuck like pinpricks of ice on her heart and she shuddered away from those golden eyes. 

"You asked," he said coldly, "I keep Scatter Cat so not to scare my minions." 

"Can I call you Jaded?" She asked softly, still refusing to meet his eyes. 

"Of course." Suddenly his paw shot out, grasping her beneath the chin and forcing her to look him straight in the eye. Her eyes widened in anger at the way he was treating her but she gulped down her out rage at the look of insanity that filled his eyes. "Now if you'd kindly show me this power of yours…" The sentence trailed off. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Thistle muttered angrily and a dangerous look of annoyance flashed across his face. He hissed, letting go of her chin his other paw slashed out, back handing her face. Thistle gasped as pain exploded behind her eyes and her head snapped back. She lifted a paw to find a thin line of blood running down her fur. Her eyes flicked to his and the fury in them would have normally been more then enough to make anyone shudder. But Jaded stared back at her with the same kind of fury filling his as well. 

For centuries or maybe moments time seemed to stand still, they stared at each other. Then Jaded smiled coldly, and lifted his eyes from hers, "very well," he said simply, going to whistle the dogs. 

"Wait," Thistle cried out in alarm, the thought of Mistoffelees unconscious flashed through her mind. "I'll show you…" 

Blaze was grateful when they entered the cool Junkyard. Mistoffelees was in a panic and while Blaze paused at the threshold, breathing deeply in delight, Mistoffelees dashed in, not really paying much attention to where he was going. If he had been he would have seen the Tom before he ran into him. He flew backwards, landing less then gracefully and Blaze used her paw to cover her mouth from the giggles that threatened to escape. Mistoffelees rubbed his noes, shaking out his whiskers and glanced at the Tom before them. 

He was seated regally, seemingly unaffected by the run in with Mistoffelees. And he was large, far larger then most of the cats Mistoffelees knew. His eyes were like that of an ever changing sea, light and clear at one point before becoming a cool blue grey like the sea before a storm. It was quite disconcerting and Mistoffelees found he couldn't look at them for long. His coal was a blue grey with dark navy tiger stripes adorning it. It was much like Munkustrap's coat only this tom's managed to look somehow more wild more tiger like then Mistoffelees deemed possible. 

"Are you all right?" He asked, his voice was musical, like the soft chimes in the windows of people's houses. Mistoffelees had no doubt that it could become like the ringing church bells if he wanted. 

"Fine," Mistoffelees said simply, "who are you? I've never seen you around here before." 

The tom smiled at him, standing up, "I'm just passing through, I won't be much longer." He looked ready to leave but he paused, looking Blaze squarely in the eye. "Your parents would be proud of how you've turned out." 

Blaze straightened in alarm. "Do I know you?" 

His smile became sweet, "no, but I knew your parents along time ago." Mistoffelees bristled at the thought of someone flirting with Blaze, but held his tongue, knowing that Blaze'd tear it out if he said anything. "Have either of you seen a small cat? Her name is Thistlewait if that means anything to you." 

Mistoffelees quickly forgot his jealousy and stared at the tom. "Do you know her?" 

"Yes," the tom said with something that could only be described as a dreamy smile. "I'm here to keep my old friend out of trouble, but the Queens inside weren't much help, they only seemed to want to talk about me." 

Blaze giggled, this Tom was completely clueless about the effect he had on other cats. It was actually quite cute. Mistoffelees smiled, thinking of how pissed off Bomb would be about this elusive tom. But he sobered quickly, "Thistle is here, but she's joined up with the local 'Mob boss' Scatter Cat." 

The Tom gave a feral hiss, "Dammit, I'm too late. I knew the second she came back here he'd get his paws on her." The tom's stormy eyes fixed on Mistoffelees. "I'm not about to lose her to that miserable excuse for a cat just because she wants to save your ass." He dashed quickly out of the junkyard, calling out, "if Thistle comes back here, tell her Christian is looking for her…" 


	7. Do you forget us so easily?

7

Thistle was nervous. She didn't like the way things were leading. "Why are we going to the junkyard?" She asked Jaded as he led Thistle and a bunch of his dogs through the streets. 

Jaded smiled coldly. "No where else would be the best place to test your skill." 

"And the Dogs?" She swallowed, this just kept getting worse and worse. 

"Insurance," his words dripped ice. 

"Insurance?" 

"Yes," his eyes turned from hers and to the pavement in front of him. "Just in case you decide your power's not working…" 

Two playful kittens attacked Blaze when she and Mistoffelees entered the centre of the junkyard. 

"You should have seen him," the smallest of the two, Jemima exclaimed, "he was like a tiger, he was so beautiful, even better then Tugger-" 

"I know Jemima," Blaze muttered, pushing the two off, "I saw him on my way out." 

Mistoffelees went straight for Bomb when they came in, "have you seen Thistle?" he asked the preening Queen. 

"What is with all these questions about Thistle today? You're the second cat to ask me about her. The first was-" 

"Yes I know," Mistoffelees prodded, "it was Christian. Do you know where Thistle is?" 

Bombalurina's eye grew misty. "Was that his name? It's such a beautiful name…" 

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes and went to ask a third time but Demeter's giggle stopped him. 

"I'm afraid you're not going to get much more out of her then that today Misto. She's completely taken by that Christian guy. What were you after?" Demeter asked, slinking towards him. 

"Have you seen Thistle?" he asked, trying to be patient. 

"Not since last night," Demeter sat on her hind legs and cleaned a spot off dirt off her left paw. "Why do you want to know?" 

"Cause that Christian guy is looking for her-" 

"Why would he be looking for her?" Bombalurina's eyes narrowed on Mistoffelees, "she's a traitor, why would he want to be seen with her." 

Mistoffelees' fur bristled, "she's not a-" 

"Well hello…" 

All eyes in the junkyard turned upward and Mistoffelees gave a feral hiss. All the cats knew why. In typical Star Blazer fashion she stood ready beside Mistoffelees her body ridged. The kittens took refuge behind them and Demeter and Bombalurina as well, both standing firm, their teeth bared. 

Above them, on an incredibly high pile of garbage, sat Scatter Cat. He looked tall and magnificent as always, his golden eye staring down at all of them, his dark coat rippling with his movement. And beside him was Thistle. Her small stature seemed only to stand out more as she was next to Scatter Cat, but she seemed to have grown, become menacing. Her coat was clean, sparkling in the sunlight, a single red teardrop streaked down her cheek. Mistoffelees couldn't phantom what kind of person would do that to her. Her eyes were steel green, hard and cold, no loving light showed in those depths. 

Mistoffelees still held out some hope. "Thistle, why are you working for this scoundrel, come back to us." 

She didn't move, didn't blink. Scatter Cat smiled coldly, "Thistlewait works for me now Magic Cat, I thought even you would have realised that by now. You are dumber then I thought you were." He chuckled as he made his way down the piled rubbish. He dropped the last few feet of it, landing right in front of Mistoffelees, looking down his nose at the small Tom. "And you don't have to be stuck here anymore then Thistle was. You could join us, you could be with Thistle." 

The growl came from somewhere deep with in Mistoffelees, somewhere his thoughts rarely strayed. "You can just-" 

Suddenly Thistle was before Scatter Cat. She had slinked in front of his sitting form with the grace of a puma. She had circled him once before moving protectively in front of him. Like a lioness protecting her cubs. Like a tigress protecting her meal. Like a panther protecting her mate thought Mistoffelees sadly. She looked at Mistoffelees with cold eyes. "You have more sense then this Misto, he'll kill you, and everyone in this junkyard without a second thought," her voice was low, hissed softly but coldly, like the cold in her eyes, in her stance. 

Mistoffelees eyes searched her face, looking for the love he knew she had, the inner beauty. He found nothing but glaciers. "Thistle," he whispered in pain, "what has happened to you?" 

She straightened, shaking out her whiskers. "Nothing's happened, I'm the same old cat I always was," she purred softly, "you just refused to see things that way Mistoffelees, you always had such a two dimensional mind. You refused to see me for what I really was, and now you're paying the price of such a foolish idea." 

Blaze didn't believe a word of the bullshit that this tiny (and she was tiny!) queen was weaving. She stepped close beside Mistoffelees. "A tom who calls himself Christian came looking for you today, he seemed to see something more then a bad cat." 

When Blaze had spoken his name something like… like longing had flashed across Thistle's face, but it didn't last long, the ice returned quickly. "He's just as bad as Mistoffelees, all of you are-" 

"Now Thistle," Jaded whispered in her ear. "Show me your power now." 

They heard him speak, and for a second they thought Thistle wasn't going to do it, for she had closed her eyes. But they didn't stay closed for long and when they opened they were almost neon green. It scared both Blaze and Mistoffelees so much that they backed off from her. They needn't have worried for her left paw shot out, aiming for a small garbage heap less then a few feet away. A sharp hiss escaped her lips as from beneath her fingertips a small ball of green fire appeared and grew. It was a swirling mass of dark ivy flew towards the garbage and with a giant whoosh of the garbage lighting it disappeared in a cloud of ash. 

Mistoffelees stared at her. Her eyes were cold again. He had had no idea just how powerful the small cat was. She had so much control over it, so much power and Mistoffelees doubted if that was all she could do. 

Scatter Cat looked quite pleased with himself but Thistle spoke first. "That could have been any of you, and you know that Misto, better then anyone else in this entire junkyard-" 

"Expect, of course, me." 

Eyes turned. Scatter Cat's, Blaze's, Misto's, Bomb's. Everyone's. Except Thistle's. Her beautiful green eyes closed, a tears slipping down her cheeks. "Christian." 

The tall cat was at the opening, and while everyone was staring at him, his blue grey eyes were on Thistle. "Finished running from me yet?" He asked simply. 

Scatter Cat's eyes flicked back to Thistle in time to see the tears fall. He circled her. "And who might this Tom be?" 

"No one," the ice in her voice sounded incredibly forced but it was still there. "He's no body." 

Christian actually laughed, slinking forward towards Thistle. "Don't you think that's a little mean 'Thorny'? After all the time we've spent together." He smiled, Jaded had stopped behind her and Christian stopped in front of her. "Do you forget us so easily?" 

Thistle trembled slightly, "no," now the small queen's eyes closed and the tears fell heavy. "How could I?" When her eyes opened they were the clearest crystal green, "I never would, my love." Jaded hissed and Christian smiled, moving forward and rubbing the top of his head against her cheek. She couldn't stop crying. 

"Shhh, my sweet, it's okay now," he whispered in her ear. 

Jaded seethed in his fury, looking from the pair of lovers he whistled. There were half a dozen angry growls and the cats in the junkyard jumped in alarm. Jaded used this alarm to grab Blaze by the scruff of the neck. The queen howled in outrage but Jaded's head snapped, sending her flying through the air, the back of her head connecting with the ground, cutting off her cry as she fell unconscious. 

"Blaze!!!" came Mistoffeele's scream as the dogs dashed through the junkyard. One took Blaze up in his mouth, Jaded grabbing another as they flew passed and disappeared out of the junkyard. 

"He goes to far this time," Thistle growled. "Stay here and look after each other, we'll go after him." Both Thistle and Christian followed quickly. 

"My fur butt I'm staying here," Mistoffelees hissed and ran after them… 


End file.
